


Promise You Won't Let Go

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Bring me back to you [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Feelings, Lance and Shiro are married, Lots of Touching, M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, Shiro gets his prosthetic finally, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Shiro got his prosthetic. Lance forgot how much he missed being held with both arms.





	Promise You Won't Let Go

Lance really couldn’t wait for Shiro to come home, he was do back any time now and he really just wanted him back. Shiro had gone cross country to receive a special prosthetic provided by the military that would function very similarly to a regular arm and hand. He was gone a week, and Lance couldn’t leave for that long because of his job, but they called every night, every time they could. 

His leg bounced anxiously against the floor as he waited, he dropped his head back and sighed. He had wanted to go pick up Shiro from the airport, but his husband said no to it as had a plan for once he got home. 

Lance groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, maybe closing his eyes would pass the time.

He didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened. He woke to someone picking him up slowly and carrying him up the stairs. He opened his eyes and looked up, smiling to see that it was his husband. 

“Hey Takashi” He hummed, voice full of sleep. Shiro looked down and smiled softly. 

“Hey” He purred “Did you have a good nap?” 

“Mhn, when did you get home?” 

“About ten minutes ago”

“What time is it?”

“A little after six.”

Oh, oops. He apparently slept three hours. Lance looked over at his arm, covered in his jacket but something definitely there. He reached over and touched it slightly, looking up at Shiro.

“Are you going to show me?” He asked softly, watching his face intently. 

“In a bit” Shiro hummed, pushing the door to their bedroom open. “Let me just sit you down.”

Lance hummed and closed his eyes again, humming as Shiro set him down on the bed. He opened them once he felt the bed dip as Shiro joined him on it. He watched as Shiro slowly took off his jacket. He was wearing a tanktop which meant he didn’t need to take off anymore layers. 

Shiro offered the prosthetic to Lance, who scooted forward and touched it gently, looking over the metallic surface. His eyes trailed upwards to where the stump used to be, seeing it disappear into a socket. Lance hummed and moved back to his palm, tracing over the inside slowly. 

“Can you feel that?” Lance asked softly, holding his palm in his hand still. 

“I cant…” Shiro sighed, slowly pulling his hand out of his husbands grip and moving up to brush at Lance’s face softly. “It can’t feel anything, but the fact that I can touch you at all with it… means more than that.”

Lance nodded slowly, leaning into Shiro’s touch. He yelped softly as Shiro’s other hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward onto his lap. Shiro kissed him deeply and it took him a second to realize it was even happening before he kissed back. 

Shiro moved his hands across Lance’s sides and legs, just touching and touching. It made Lance shiver, breaking the kiss. 

“Getting a little feisty there” He giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“I forgot what it was like to touch you with both hands.” Shiro said softly, pressing his face into the others neck as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

That was what made Lance start crying, tears beginning to slide down his face as he clung to Shiro, curling up in his grip. He hadn’t been touched with both hands in almost three years, he missed it, he didn’t realize how much he missed it, feeling secure in Shiro’s arms. He could feel Shiro start to cry as well, shuddering breaths against his neck, pulling him closer and spreading his hands out against Lance’s back.

“I’m not ever going to let you go, I don’t want to lose this feeling.” Shiro said into Lance’s neck. 

“Don’t, don’t let go, ever. I want to stay here in your arms.”

“I love you Lance”

“I love you too Takashi.”


End file.
